Truth or Dare
by THeUndertakeR18
Summary: Normally after school, the students go home and relax.  But these 8th graders decide to play a mercy game.  Oneshot


**My first htf story. Read and enjoy. **

All the tree friends was gather up after school in the lunch room for a game called, TRUTH or DARE.

Toothy: Cuddles, Giggles, Flaky, Sniffles, Mine, Petunia, Nutty, and Shifty and Lifty are all here to play truth or dare right?

All: Yep.

Toothy: (grins) Alright then... Flaky! Truth or Dare?

Flaky: Dare.

Toothy: I dare you to hop on one leg for 50 times.

Flaky: (sigh)

Flaky stood up and started jumping on one leg, and count in her mind.

Flaky: *one, two, three...* Cuddles, Truth or Dare?

Cuddles: Truth.

Flaky: *ten, eleven, twelve...* Do you like-like me?

Cuddles: No but I like you.

Flaky: *20, 21, 22* Uh-Huh? Then why do you always stare at my behind or bring me in corners trying to tell me something?

Cuddles: Well um...

Nutty: And your weenier always gets hard when you always talk about her when I spend the night?

Cuddles: What? No!

Sniffles: Your weenier is getting hard right now.

Cuddles: No it's not! Oh crap.

Flaky: *35, 36, 37* Yeah, right.

Cuddles: Whatever! Petunia, Truth or Dare?

Petunia: Truth.

Cuddles: Do you enjoy tutoring Toothy for science?

Petunia: Yeah I do. I like being like a teacher for him.

Toothy: She got my F to a C-.

Sniffles: That not even shocking Cuddles!

Cuddles: Shut up!

Sniffles: Hey are you failing Sex Ed?

Cuddles punched Sniffles in the stomach and twisted his trunk in a knot.

Cuddles: Are you failing English?

Sniffles: (barely talks because of nose)

Petunia: Just stop it Cuddles! Lifty, Truth or Dare?

Lifty: Dare.

Petunia: I dare you to, kiss Shifty on the cheek.

Lifty+Shifty: What?

Petunia: Do it or chicken out.

Flaky: *44, 45, 46* Which means you lose a turn.

Lifty: Uh man. (turns to Shifty)

Shifty: Hey man stay away from me!

Toothy: This will give you two turns! And if you don't do it, you lose a turn.

Shifty: (sigh) Alright go ahead.

Lifty turn to to Shifty and kiss him on the cheek. All the girls awed and laugh. Then he ran to the bathroom to vomit.

Petunia: (laughs) All right Shifty use your two turns.

Shifty: Gladly, Nutty truth or dare?

Nutty: Dare.

Shifty: Give me all your candy.

Nutty: No way! You have to kill me.

Lifty: (comes back) Com on you baby chicken!

Nutty: Nuh Uh!

Shifty: Alright fine your a chicken and you lose a turn.

Nutty: What?

Lifty: And we get to call you a pussy 3 times.

Giggles: No we don't! He just lose a turn.

Lifty: Oh. *Damn it!*

Shifty: Uh Sniffles, Truth or Dare?

Sniffles: (untied knot) Truth.

Shifty: Is it true, that you never had a girl?

Sniffles: Yes?

Shifty: (Laughs) You are such a loser! I just wanted to hear you say it! (rolls over laughing)

Flaky: (paints a lot form hoping on one leg) Shifty, (paints) You never had a girl yourself so (paints) shut up.

Petunia+Giggles: Yeah idiot.

Shifty: Grr...

Sniffles: Giggles, Truth or Dare?

Giggles: Dare.

Sniffles: I dare you to, sit on Shifty's lap.

Giggles+Lifty: What the hell?

Sniffles: Do it or chicken out. (winks)

Lifty: Come here Giggles, you can also sit on my lap while I spank that booty.

Giggles: (grins) Alright!

Giggles walk up to Lifty and sat on his lap. Lifty was grinning but it didn't last long. Giggles butt was crushing his crotch and her hand was twisting his fingers. Then farted and went back to where she was sitting at.

Giggles: You like that, cutie? :)

Lifty: (mumbles) Dirty little bitch...:(

Giggles: Mine, Truth or Dare?

Mine: (speaks without words) Dare.

Since Mine is a mine, he won't talk yet. So all of the htf understand him by reading his lips.

Giggles: Dare? I dare you to...

Giggles look at Cuddles. Since she does want him to like her and not Flaky, she had a idea.

Giggles: Make balls meet balls! (nods at Cuddles)

Mine: (mouths) Okay.

Mine pulled out his jiggling balls and threw them at Cuddles balls.

Cuddles: Ow! Problem?

Giggles: Just joking. ;)

Toothy: Alright then, Mine choose your victim and this will be the last one.

Shifty: Yeah and hurry up! It's Friday man!

Mine: (mouths) Alright, Alright. Nutty, Truth or Dare?

Nutty: Huh? Oh right, dare.

Mine: I dare you to, try to get high on candy.

Nutty: (stands up) That I can do!

Nutty toke a starburst from his hip and sniff all up. He was taking deep deep breath. In, out, in, out, in, out. Than he sniff it up so hard that it was stuck in his nose.

Mine: Oh no! I shouldn't have told him to!

Nutty: AAAHHH!

Nutty got really really hyper and ran out of the school, yelling and cheering.

Nutty: LOOK OUT CANDY STORE, HERE I COME!

Toothy: (After Nutty is gone) Damn... Alright was that everybody?

All: Yeah it was.

Petunia: So what now?

Cuddles: (shrugs) I guess we go home.

Flaky: Or should we stop Nutty?

All: Hell no!

Flaky: Right never mind.

Pop: What are you kids doing here after school?

Toothy: Um, studying each other?

Pop: Which class?

Giggles: Math. Is something wrong Principle Pop?

Pop: Well after school hours is over. So why dont you kids go home already. Unless you went to go to school on the weekend.

Shifty: Exactly what I said!

Lifty: No you didn't!

Shifty: Something like it!

Lifty: Whatever! See all of y'all Monday!

All: Bye!

Everyone left the lunchroom and went home. Pop was just standing there as they ran out of the school.

Pop: Kids.

**Leave a review, I like to hear from people. **


End file.
